Puckurt Goes Green
by Jeraina
Summary: "Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Noah Puckerman was standing in his bedroom with a tent in his pants, looking like he was the Lust himself." Puckurt. Klaine. Rated M for sex. Not really that angsty, I just couldn't find better 2nd genre.


**Puckurt Goes Green**

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Noah Puckerman was standing in his bedroom with a tent in his pants, looking like he was the Lust himself. Noah Puckerman; the hottest guy in McKinley and the self-proclaimed sex shark. Kurt could feel blood rushing downwards, to his grotch. A grin rose to Puck's face. "Seems like I'm not the only one with wants," he took couple steps closer.

_I really...really care about you._

Kurt could feel the gravity pulling him to Puck. The second Puck realized he had a lead in, he jumped to Kurt clashing his lips hard on Kurt's.

Kurt felt like his world blew up, colors bursted behind his closed eyelids. He felt his feet leaving ground and couldn't help thinking he'd never been kissed like that. With so much want and with no restrictions. His mind was going around in sky, above clouds and so high he couldn't even see where the land was down below him.

He only realized it wasn't but a fantasy where he was floating as he felt his matress on his back. He hadn't even realized Puck was carrying him, probably because he felt his body warmth all over himself. It felt like Puck was all over him, both inside and out. Large hands were wandering around his body before one of them slipped under his shirt. He gasped at the feeling of hot skin meeting his toned abs when the fingers danced around gently.

Kurt finally got some part of his body under control, so he threw his hands over Puck's neck. Pulling him deeper in his mouth, but still not giving up the dominance. He wasn't a girl and he was going to make the fact clear for Puck.

_Don't they get together in the end?_

Somehow Kurt lost his button-up, he didn't even realize it before he felt Puck's lips on his chest and noticed that he couldn't possibly do the same as the other boys tee was in the way. He grunted, pulling hard at the cloth to imply Puck what he wanted to do with it. Obediently Puck lifted his arms, letting Kurt pull the shirt off over his head. He threw the piece of fabric somewhere around the floor, it wasn't like it was some designer piece, and honestly, he would most likely have treated even his own clothes with the same lack of respect in the situation.

Their heated and heaving chests glued together, still feeling like their distance was too big. Their limbs intertwined tighly so Kurt couldn't tell where his legs ended and Puck's began. Calloused fingers of a guitarist travelled south on Kurt's stomach inching closer to the waistband of his jeans. Kurt's body tensed with shivers running through as an index finger caressed skin just below the fabric. When rest of the hand followed the finger but still stayed too far from where he wanted them, Kurt let out a frustrated moan, grinding up against Puck's hips. The larger teen hissed at this action bringing his mouth to Kurt's neck, sucking hard. Kurt was not going to be totally helpless under his paramour.

_Yep. I'm gay. 100% gay._

He slid his hand inside Puck's ratteled jeans and was glad to find him going commando. He pushed his hands further down grabbing the firm ass. Puck moaned agains Kurt's neck, sending shivers all around him, and fell down against him, not able to keep his bodyweight up. Kurt moved his hand from back, still in Puck pants, to front palming Puckzilla briefly before pulling them out so he could open the button.

_Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself – 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' _

Soon the jeans were off, from both of them. This time Kurt was even able to follow the situation. He started grinded up to Puck and felt a pressure right back against him. With a surge of power Kurt turned their positions around, lieing a top of Puck. The jew's eyes windened in surprise, but he didn't seem tu mind as Kurt attacked with his tongue deep into his throat, never stopping his grinding. It was all thanks to his singing and dancing experience. Puck closed his eyes, clearly enjoying and Kurt was so mesmerized with what he had set off that he kept his own wide open.

When Kurt's fingers danced around Puck's body, finding their way back to his ass and the hole. Puck's eyes flew open, surprise showing again. Kurt hurried his mouth on Puck's to keep all complies away. "Shh," he hissed, licking the swollen lips lightly. "I'm telling you now that I'm not going to act as a subtitute for a girl you don't want to knock up. If you want to go on with this, this is what you must overcome. It's now or never; this or nothing, all up to you." The words were harsh, but Kurt had a coy smile all the time when he said them and he didn't stop his hips movement for a moment. He might have not been fair when he did this, making sure Puck would not say a word, but Puck was the one in responsibility of all this happening. He had been the one to come to Kurt with a hard-on.

When getting no a word against his actions, Kurt pushed his index finger in, moving it around. Puck moaned and after a while Kurt inserted another finger. Puck hissed but when Kurt curled his fingers with an experience of touching himself he managed to pull out a sudden loud moan. "Oh, shit, Kurt!" Kurt smirked at Puck's desperate tone. He repeated the move. Earning another delighted groan. Suddenly Puck seemed to be with Kurt's condition all the way. Kurt felt his cock burning and aching in anticipation to get some attention, but he left it complaining for he was sure that if he went to it with the sigh of Pucky Puck under him desperate for his touch before him, he'd not be able to hold himself back.

_Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week, that was a moment for me - about you._

When Kurt had prepeared Puck carefully, he let out an audible sigh of relief after Puck had told him to "get on with it". When he pushed himself slowly in, he bit his lip to keep a moan down. Puck trembled under him. Kurt gave him some time to get used to the feeling of him inside him, he noticed Puck holding his breath. "Let it out, it'll relax you and make adjusting easier. Then I'm going to make you feel _really good._" He let out a smug grin, which was soon mirrored in Puck's as he let out the air in his lungs right Kurt adviced him to. "Ok, I'm ready. Get moving your ass, Hummel." Kurt was surprised that Puck was still able to keep a hold of his conceited attitude, well soon Kurt would change that to meaningless moaning, whining and begging.

He pulled out slowly, agonizingly slowly, but when he was almost fully out, he surged in was. "Ah! Just like that! More! Fuck! Fuck me hard, Kurt!" Kurt moaned along Puck loudly setting the pace fast straight away. Maybe for that, or then they were both so painfully aroused, it took only a short time for the two of them to come. Kurt was first, but he wasn't too embarassed of it since Puck followed soon after. Kurt fell limp on Puck, panting hard, moving up and down in the steady rythm of Puck's shallow breaths.

_You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you._

"That was maybe the most mind-blowing sex I've ever had," Puck somehow got out between his breaths. Kurt lifted his head from Puck's chest to flash one more grin to him. "Why of course, you just got fucked by the fabilous Kurt Hummel. There's nothing else you could expect." He pulled out of Puck, rolling next to him. They were both so spent that they fell asleep.

He felt warmth raditating from behind him and had sunlight glowing red through his eyelids. His room let always morning light in, so it had to be between nine and eleven. The sunlight was familiar, came in the right angle, so he knew he was in his room. The smell of sheets left nothing to guess, either. But the confusing part here was the warmth from behind him. It was something strange, but he enjoyed it. Fearing it was just an illusion left of whatever he had dreamed about, he didn't dare to open his eyes since he didn't wish it to fade. He knew he had to get up soon if he wanted to have something left of the day, but not just yet.

Something moved where the warmth was coming from.

Something moved? So that means the source of the heat was alive. Kurt would never let an animal in his bed so it was clear it had to be a human. But what was a human doing in his bed so early in the morning. He opened his eyes to face a wall and a corner of his vanity. One, two, three. He turned, freezing as he saw the naked body of Noah Puckerman. Then everything clicked to places. _Oh, my Gaga. What have I done? _"Noah, get up!" he whisper-yelled. His family had went to watch a Buckeyes' on the stadium but they were surely back already. He could only wish his dad hadn't come checking on him when they returned late. But there was no doubt they were back already and he couldn't risk them knowing his act of infidelity.

He shook Puck not-so-gently. "Come on, Puckerman. Open your damn eyes." Puck stirred, his eyes fluttered open. "Hummel, so it wasn't a dream." For some odd reason he sounded happy to get the confirmation. "Get up. Get your clothes. Get out. That's all I'm asking for. This was a mistake, I don't need my family knowing of it. You should climb down the tree behind my window." The tree had been one of Kurt's reasons to want the room, he had some fantasies of a boy climbing it, but this wasn't how they went. And this wasn't the boy in them.

_You did win. So did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?_

Puck looked hurt by his words, but Kurt had no time to feel sorry for him. Kurt had a boyfriend. Blaine trusted him wholeheartedly, and Kurt himself had never thought he'd end up a cheater when he'd been in a relationship for barely a month. Puck pulled his clothes on heading to the window. Not another word was said as he jumped to a branch and started climbing. Kurt buried his head to hands. He and his stupid teenage hormone. Being with Blaine had only made them wilder so it had been even harder to fight them when Puck had showed up. With Puckzilla pretty well showed.

His cell phone buzzed, Kurt reached out for it automatically.

From Blaine:_ Good morning, Sunshine! XOXOXXX_

Kurt felt his eyes stinging. What was he supposed to do now?

_I'm crazy about you._

**Author's Note: **Not a happy ending. I'm not antirely sure if this'll gets more chapters or not. Let me know what you think. I have some ideas where to take this from here if I get good response. And if I do it might not be that soon, because I have my two stories to update. I just happened to have this idea in my head that wouldn't let go so I wrote it down. :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, Fox and Ryan Murphy do. I also get no profit out of this.


End file.
